


I Feel the Grasp of Your Hand Still

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [9]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: She writes him a letter on the eve of her wedding.
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 8





	I Feel the Grasp of Your Hand Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Wars of the Roses RPF, Richard III/Anne Neville, But miles don't make your image fade/They don't erase this secret smile_

She writes him a letter on the eve of her wedding, her romantic mind imagining him across the channel, wandering a dim beach bordered in grey water, cloak billowing behind him.

 _Do you remember_ , it begins, as memory flows through her; the awkward dancing lessons, the discussions of Troubadour poetry that bordered on the indecent, the shy, fumbled first kiss under the stairs at Kenilworth, the sidelong smiles that are all she can recall of dinner after endless dinner, until she ends with, _I will not forget_.

 _Richard_ , she writes, firm and bold, on the clean, blank obverse of her memories, and then feeds it into the fire, and watches it burn away to ash, leaving the words imprinted only on her heart.


End file.
